A wireless device having an antenna comprised of multiple radiating elements (e.g., a phased array antenna), may transmit and receive signals to and from remote devices in a directional manner. An advantage of transmitting and receiving signals in a directional manner is that higher antenna gains may be achieved as compared to receiving signals in an omnidirectional manner. A further advantage is that signals from unwanted wireless devices (“non-target devices”) that are not situated proximate or along the directivity of the antenna may be substantially attenuated to reduce signal interference from such devices.
In addition to configuring an antenna for directionally transmitting and receiving signals to and from a target device, the antenna may be further configured to provide one or more nulls (or regions of high signal attenuation) aimed at particular directions. Such one or more nulls may be used to reduce interference at non-target devices.
Techniques for effectuating such interference reduction using one or more nulls are described herein.